star_wars_delta_squadfandomcom-20200214-history
Vett
Vett was a human female born on Onderon in a rich and royal family. Vett would later on dislike her spoiled life and train in fighting with weapons and becoming caught up with dangerous politics and secretly fighting the growing Empire. Biography Early Life Vett was born on Onderon with a rich and royal family close to the queen of Onderon. Vett would be spoiled with money and anything she had asked for, but never felt good about it. Vett grew up to want to become more like an average child and have challenges in her path. In her teens, Vett got into politics and becoming part of the senate for a short time. During her political time, Vett secretly used her families everlasting money to fund rebellions and strike at the Empire. Vett would have several run in's with the Empire and trained herself to use blaster weapons to deal with any hostile Imperials in the future. Joining the Rebel Alliance When Vett became an adult, she joined the rebellion officially to her families dissaproval. She never saw much action, usually spending her times at the rebel base on Danuta to take care of political business. The Quest for Veterum When Vett's friend Ian reunited Delta Squad to join the rebellion, Vett was added to the squad and sent on a mission to locate the lost planet Veterum and recover the Jewel ship. After finding clues on Dxun and finding the planet, Delta Squad was followed by Vince and his hunters along with the aid of the Empire. The quest resulted in a race to find the Jewel ship first and escape the planet. After a series of firefights, Vett along with Hanhar, were able to find the Jewel ship in an abandoned facility and escape the Empire's grasp along with the rest of Delta Squad. When the rebels crash landed on Coruscant, Vett and the others were promted to higher ranks in the alliance and shortly began construction of the new rebel base on Yavin. Bruce's Departure About a year after the Veterum events, Bruce Starkiller, Hanhar, and Jonathan left the rebellion for a while, to "take a break" saying this was a huge burden. Vett was heartbroken from this as she had an attraction and odd feelings about Bruce. The M4-78 Campaign When Bruce returned to Yavin with Jonathan, Hanhar, and Rose Moonwood, Vett slapped Bruce for leaving then hugged him for coming back. The two talked awkwardly before Bruce left once again with the latter for Onderon. Vett had an argument with Bruce before he left about how the alliance needed him and that he had to stop leaving on dangerous quests and risking others lives. Recruiting Mandalore During Bruce's time on Mandalore and battle at Wayland, Vett and Louise were sent on a mission to recruit the Mandalorian clans who were on Takodana. Once on the planet, they spoke to Mandalore himself, Bryce Prim, to discuss the rebellion. Mandalore refused at first until the Empire shortly attacked the planet, killing Bryce's brethren. This event led to Bryce joining the rebellion and Delta Squad. Joining Bruce to M4-78 After their return to Yavin, Bruce and the others arrived with a wounded Andres from the skirmish at Wayland. When Andres was nursed back to health, Bruce and the same crew, along with TC-6, began their final departure to finish finding M4-78 on Anoat. Vett joined with them to Anoat where they found the coordinates to the fabled planet before being ambushed by Clay and Vikram along with the Empire. The crew was able to escape via the Vertibird and lose the Empire through the ravaged planet and nearby asteroid field. The Vertibird was heavily damaged in the escape, causing the crew to make way for repairs at Cloud City. During the trip there, Vett and Bruce began to show their romantice feeling for eachother and shared a moment aboard the ship. When they arrived on Cloud City, Vett was given special robes and dress for her visit and her own hotel room. Vett and the others met Bruce's old friend Kortez who agreed to have repairs ready for the Vertibird. The next day Vett and the everyone else were on their way to breakfast, where they were ambushed by Clay, Vikram, Vince, and the Empire in the hallways leading the dining rooms. Bruce was tortured by the latter for information to M4-78 and the rebel base's location. Bruce gave both of them up before fainting of near death. Vett was devastated and taken away with the others to be boarded on the Ravager. On their way to the Ravager, Clay and Vikrams men were attacked by Andres, who came to rescue the crew after using the force. Rose and Bruce were taken to the Ravager as the cities citizens panicked for eveacuation from the Empire. Vett, Kortez, TC, and Andres ran after the Ravager until it took off with Bruce and Rose. They were able to make it to the repaired Vertibird and track the ravagers hyperspace track and follow them to M4-78. When on the planet, they were able to disable the Ravager and rescue Bruce and Rose in the city. On their way to stop Vikram, Clay attempted to kill the crew but was killed by his own grenade when Andres reversed it on him. Bruce went off to defeat Vikram and persuade the core to deactivate the city and destroy itself. Bruce escaped with Vett and the others on the Vertibird and returned to Yavin. Evacuation of Yavin Base When the crew arrived at Yavin IV, the Empire was on their way to attack. Delta Squad helped in evacuating any and all ships, personnel, and data off planet and return to the rebel fleet. When the battle begun Vett, Bruce, and Hanhar stayed in the command center to navigate everyone to their transports. Once everyone was almost gone, The three fled to the Vertibird to escape the approaching Roman and his guards. They were able to escape in time and return to the fleet. The fleet met up in an unknown system to hide out and recollect. Vett tended to some of Bruce's wounds aboard the Vertibird and the two embraced as they looked out to the stars. Crucible When on a supply run to Lunara, Vett, Bruce, Andres, and Hanhar were captured on the planet and forced to fight in a gladiator arena. After being put through all kinds of trials, the group was forced to fight each other. Hanhar was mind controlled, but Vett was able to calm him down and turn him back before he could kill Bruce. The four broke out on their Blockade Runner and were chased down by the Empire after Lunara government sold them out. Siege of Talus Bruce took the Blockade Runner to Talus to change the ship ID so they wouldn't be tracked by the Empire. The Empire used force to try and lure them out, so they attacked the entire planet to seize them. Vett and Andres used the planet's defenses and militia to their advantage and broke a hole through the air support so they could flee on another vessel. All four of them escaped in time, but at the cost of Talus of being seized by the Empire unintentionally. Gift from Onderon Vett, along with her body guard Strax, traveled to her homeworld of Onderon to seek an audience with her mother. The meeting was a trap by the Empire, who had control over Onderon the whole time. Their ship was shot down, killing Strax, but Vett alive. She was captured by the Imperials and taken to Dxun to be held as a prisoner. Vett was broken out by an Imperial defector named Cody. They escaped on an Imperial transport back to Arbra. Vett then offered Cody a position in the Rebel Alliance. Darktrooper Data When rebel pilots were attacked when stealing data for the Darktrooper project, one pilot crash landed on the planet Adairea. Vett and her friend Dani, went to the planet to retrieve the data, but were ambushed by special forces when retrieving the data. Guards from the nearby city aided them in retrieving the rest of the data, the pilot that crashed, and got them back to their ship. Vett and Dani returned to the rebel base with the data, which was a significant victory for the rebels. Battle of Maximus Prime After the Battle of Ignis Edge and the recovery of the final construction site of the Sun Crusher and Imperial base, Vett accompanied Bruce, Hanhar, and Alpha Squad to disobey the rebellions orders and go to Tempus to sneak aboard a Star Destroyer taking off from the world. Vett and the others were successful and arrived at Maximus Prime aboard the Star Destroyer. They were found out however by Imperial officers and a firefight ensued. The fight in the bridge caused the engineers and pilots to lose control and crash the ship into M4-78, in the tundra region. Vett and everyone else were rescued by local Bothan resistance members to take down the Empire. They sent a signal to the rebel fleet alerting them they were on the planet to fight and the latter soon joined them. When the battle started, Vett was sent to go with Delta Squad to attack the shield tower to lower the planetary shields. Vett and Ian were able to make it to the tower before they were attacked by Ade and his men in the elevator shafts. Vett was shot in the hip, making her fall a short distance down. As Ian climbed further and took down the shields due to Vao's sacrifice, Vett was able to escape the tower and planet after the occelator was destroyed and the Sun Crusher fired on the planet. Vett sat out for the fight after the surface was ravaged. Bruce and the rest of the fleet along with Tim and Andres were able to kill Roman and destroy the Sun Crusher, awarding the rebel alliance the victors of the war. Vett joined everyone else on the planets surface to celebrate with the Bothans and the rebels. Building the New Republic Vett and Bastila Vermire spent lots of time working together to build their new form of government, the New Republic. Vett was mostly stationed on Chandrila or Crescendo to take care of business within the senate. Vett participated in an all out defensive attack on Brentaal IV to protect the queen and her palace from the Imperial Remnant. In 162 ABY, Bruce and Vett were finally married on Vett's homeworld of Onderon. Everyone from Delta Squad and the New Republic attended the wedding, along with Bruce and Vett's family members. After the wedding, the Empire tried to use their wedding as an advantage to strike without Delta Squad. Vett and Delta Squad were called back to action shortly after the wedding, but Vett and Bruce were told to stay out of the conflict and relax while they took care of the Imperial's advances. The Dreadnought Crisis Five years later Vett was caught up in another adventure with Bruce, Hanhar, Jonathan, and Jax. After Bruce's old rival Josque stole data from Andre's Jedi academy, he went looking for the planet Alba in search for a dreadnought that could connect with the Jedi temple on Coruscant and unleash havoc. Vett and the others went on the quest to stop him from doing this, while Vett was also a month pregnant. On Alba, Delta Squad was able to reach the white palace and fight with Josque and his men, but he was able to activate the dreadnought and board it as it took off. Bruce, Jonathan, and Jax boarded the vessel as well as it jumped to hyperspace towards Coruscant. Vett and Hanhar took the Vertibird to follow in suit. On Coruscant, the Dreadnought unleashed impossible to beat ancient droids that attacked the cities civilians. Bruce, Jonathan, and Jax were able to kill Josque and destroy the ship before they escaped. Vett was reunited with Bruce and helped in the effort to rebuild the Jedi temple and clean up the mess. The Victorian Wars Vett played a minor role in the grand scheme of the war and didn't participate in many battles. During the war, Vett gave birth to her son Andrew in 168 ABY and her daughter Angela in 172 ABY. While on missions Vett gave her children to TC-6 and her handmaiden to take care of them while she was gone. The Cargo Rush on Tatooine As the Corea Empire began to move several illegal and dangerous warships and packages through Tatooine, the disbanded New Republic and new rebellion attacked the Empire on Tatooine to secure the planet and stop their supply line. Vett was in the battle and was able to secure several goods before they were forced to retreat after losing heavy casualties to Victoria's modified Darktroopers. When Vett returned to the fleet, she saw Bruce heavily wounded from the battle and thanked Jax hundreds of times for saving him. Bruce was able to recover from his wounds from Agent Thrall, but Vett and Louise begged Bruce to take a break and stop fighting. Bruce declined however and continued to support in the war effort for years to come. "Death" of Mandalore the Supreme In 177 ABY, Victoria once again deals a heavy strike to Delta Squad and the Republic by killing Mandalore. Vett along with the others were saddened deeply by his supposed death and were flung into grief and depression for a short time. Death of Jonathan Flores In 187 ABY, Jonathan passed away of old age on his home planet of Korban. Vett along with everyone from Delta Squad and the Republic attended his funeral on Coruscant, Where a large statue of him was revealed in the middle of the statues for every Delta Squad member. End of the war 2 years after Jonathan's death, Delta Squad and the Pathfinders decide to attempt to assassinate Victoria during the parade on Coruscant on Empire Day. The squad is unsuccessful in their mission and caught by Victoria and Admiral Devon. They are sent to be hung in front of millions of angry civilians in the streets. Right when they are all about to be killed, Mandalore, who is alive, snipes Victoria in the head, killing her instantly. Vett is able to help her friends escape the scene and kill Devon with the help of their agent, Dianna. Vett and everyone meets with Bryce after the assassination and say goodbye to him before he goes into hiding from the Empire until they are defeated. Later years Vett would continue to raise her children with Bruce after the Victorian Wars. Bruce and Vett would live peacefully on Corellia and wouldn't participate in anymore adventures to come. As the two grew to become elderly, they would meet with the other Delta Squad members on Tempus to pass down the Delta Squad title to a new generation along with the crew's valued Vertibird.